The Alternative
by Bima Ootsutsuki
Summary: Kisah dari dunia 'Naruto The Saiyan Warrior' yang lain


**Title : The Alternative**

 **Summary : Hal-hal yang terjadi di dunia 'Naruto The Saiyan Warrior' yang lain.**

 **Disclaimer : Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. Dragon Ball belongs to Akira Toriyama and some other Character belongs to their respectful owner.**

 **Warn : Different World, Life MinaKushi, OOT, ETC.**

 **CHAPTER 1 : Alternative**

Kematian Naruto si anak terbuang sungguh di sayangkan. Kehidupannya yang begitu keras dan di akhiri dengan kematian sungguh menyedihkan.

Kali ini, kita akan melihat kisah dari 'Naruto' yang lain, dan di dunia yang lain pula.

Di Bumi-2, Son Naruto. Seorang anak dari keluarga Son, mereka tinggal di Konoha. Mereka merupakan keluarga petani dan berkerabat dekat dengan keluarga pemilik Capsule Corp dari negeri besi.

Keluarga Son sendiri merupakan petani yang sangat kaya. Pendiri keluarga ini, Son Goku. Sangat cerdas dengan berbagai macam cara yang dia gunakan untuk mempermudah pekerjaan dan menjaga kualitas crops miliknya.

Selain itu, Son Goku beserta Istrinya merupakan Budokai yang begitu hebat. Berbagai upaya penjahat pada masa lalu telah di gagalkan oleh Son Goku bersama teman-teman yang di panggil Z-Fighter.

Son Naruto merupakan cucu pertama dari Goku. Anak dari Son Gohan dan Istrinya Videl. Naruto juga memiliki adik bernama Pan.

Naruto merupakan Prodigy dari keluarga ini, bersamaan dengan adik perempuannya.

Di umur yang baru beberapa bulan dia sudah mampu berjalan dengan stabil dan terbang. Di umur yang baru menginjak 3 tahun, dia berhasil mengangkat sebuah batu raksasa yang menutup sebuah sungai.

Dia di latih oleh guru sang Kakek yaitu Kame-Sennin yang tinggal di sebuah pulau kecil di dekat Kirigakure.

Gelombang Kamehame adalah jurus andalannya, meski begitu. Sifat yang tak ingin menyakiti makhluk lain yang berasal dari sang ayah mengalir begitu deras di darahnya, begitu juga tingkat dan pemikiran tentang keadilan yang sangat tinggi juga mengalir di darahnya sehingga ia memilih menjadi NINJA

Sekarang di umur yang menginjak 11 tahun dia akan memulai kehidupannya sebagai murid akademi.

OoOoO

Namikaze Menma, dia adalah seorang anak yang nakalnya minta ampun. Dia adalah anak Yondaime Hokage.

Dia menganggap dia dapat melakukan segalannya karena dia adalah anak Hokage.

Saat ini, di sebuah gang sempit. Dia dan berapa teman-temannya sedang memalak seorang anak gadis dari klan Hyuga

"Serahkan semua uangmu!" Perintah Menma sambil mendorong gadis itu sampai terduduk.

"A-aku tak punya uang" Ucap gadis kecil itu dan ingin menangis.

"Kau ini anak bangsawan, kau tak mungkin tak punya uang. Baik, kau sudah membuatku jengkel" Ucapnya dan bersiap melancarkan pukulannya kepada gadis itu.

"Kya!" Gadis itu berteriak ketika melihat kepalan tangannya sudah mendekat.

Sring!

Tap!

"Seorang pria sejati, melindungi wanita. Bukan sebaliknya. Itu sudah hukum dari zaman Dinosaurus!"

Seorang bocah berambut hitam muncul dan menangkap kepalan tangan tersebut dari samping.

Anak tersebut menatap ke arah gadis klan Hyuga yang juga menatapnya dengan perasaan terimakasih. Lalu dia berbalik menatap tajam Menma.

"Kau lebih mirip kriminal dari pada anak seorang Hokage yang terhormat" Ucapnya dan langsung menendang perut Menma sehingga dia mundur beberapa langkah sambil memegang perutnya dan memuntahkan makanan yang sudah ia makan.

Teman-temannya tak berani untuk maju ketika melihat tatapan intimidasi dari Anak yang seumuran mereka tersebut.

Anak tersebut berbalik dan memegang tangan kiri gadis itu dengan tangan kanannya, lalu jari telujuk dan tengah kirinya memegang dahinya.

"Semoga kau mengubah sikapmu" Ucapnya.

Sring!

Dia menghilang bersama dengan gadis Hyuga itu.

Menma menatap kejadian itu dengan marah.

"KURANG AJAR! KALAU AKU MELIHATNYA LAGI AKAN KU HANCURKAN KEPALANYA DENGAN RASENGAN KU!"

OoOoO

"Selamat datang di kelas kalian! semoga kalian menyukai kelas ini" Ucap seorang guru dengan sebuah luka melintang di hidungnya.

Dia kemudian melihat kesebuah kertas absen lalu menatap ke arah anak muridnya sambil menghitung satu persatu.

"Eh ... Satu murid lagi belum tiba ya" Ucapnya sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya.

"Sensei, memangnya siapa yang berani datang terlambat di hari pertama akademi? serahkan saja padaku, biar ku hancurkan kepalanya dengan rasenggan ku" Ucap seorang bocah dengan rambut pirang yang dengan tidak sopannya duduk sambil menaikkan kaki ke atas meja.

Iruka sang guru hanya menatap datar bocah itu, ketika dia mengingat bahwa anak itu adalah anak hokage, dia tak mempunya kesempatan untuk memberinya pelajaran.

Sreek!

"Aduh, maafkan saya sensei!"

Iruka menoleh ke arah seorang anak laki-laki berambut hitam yang membungkuk 90 derajat, setelah meminta maaf dia berdiri dan menampakkan wajahnya.

Dia adalah Son Naruto, kehadirannya cukup menggegerkan kelas karena Menma tiba-tiba saja ingin menerjang murid baru.

"DUDUK DI TEMPAT MU MENMA!" Teriak Iruka dan memaksa Menma untuk duduk diam dan hanya mampu mengumpat.

"Kau ini Son Naruto bukan?" Tanya Iruka

"Ha'i, Son Naruto desu. Yoroshiku" Jawab Naruto sopan lalu Iruka mempersilahkannya untuk duduk di bangku kosong di sebelah anak laki-laki dari clan Inuzuka.

OoOoO

Di sebuah tempat yang gelap, 6 buah siluet hitam berdiri membundar.

"Apa kalian sudah mendengar tentang cucu 'nya'?" Tanya siluet pertama memulau pembucaraan.

"Ya, kabar burung di kalangan intel. Cucunya mengalahkan anak hokage yang juga jinchuriki dari Kyubi dalam satu tendangan" jawab siluet kedua sambil menopang dagunya.

"Hohoho... Tidakkah itu menarik?" Tawa siluet ketiga.

"Mari berpindah topik, Intelku. Mengatakan, Orochimaru, sedang mengumpul dana untuk menyogok Sunagakure agar membantunya dalam invasi ke konoha pada ujian chunnin mendatang" Siluet kedua kembali berucap, kali ini siluet keempat tampak tertarik.

"Berarti kabar burung dari masyarakat Otogakure bukanlah kabar burung semata" ucapnya.

"Baiklah, kumpulkanlah kembali informasi yang bisa kalian dapatkan. Kita akan bertemu lagi dalam beberapa bulan. Bubar!" Setelah ucapan Siluet pertama yang kemungkinan adalah pemimpin mereka. Satu persatu siluet mulai menghilang dan menyisakan siluet pertama dan siluet kelima.

"Aku tau apa yang ingin kau katakan, Eren" ucap Siluet pertama kepada siluet kelima yang bernama Eren.

"Kita harus menemuinya segera" Ucap siluet pertama lalu menghilang seolah tertiup angin disusul siluet yang bernama Eren tersebut.

 **Meanwhile**

Naruto saat ini sedang berjalan-jalan di konoha. Sore hari sudah menunjukkan bahwa sebentar lagi akan malam.

Seperti biasa, Naruto mengambil jalan pintas melalui gang kecil untuk sampai kerumah.

Naruto berjalan tanpa takut, karena memang dia pemberani dan langit masih lumayan terang, dia berjalan dengan santai namun dia tiba-tiba terdiam ketika melihat seseorang yang di balut oleh jubah yang terbuat dari kulit dengan warna coklat, tudung jubah tersebut menutupi wajah seseorang itu.

Ki milik Naruto mengalir deras ke kaki sebagai perintah _Lari_ kepada sang empunya.

 **"Berhentilah!"** perintah seseorang yang kemungkinan memiliki jenis kelamin Laki-laki tersebut.

Semua hal benar-benar berhenti, tak hanya Naruto. Semua hal benar-benar berhenti sampai ke partikel atom sekalipun.

 **"Anak dalam ramalan yang akan menghancurkan segalanya sudah bangkit, Anak dalam ramalan yang akan menyelamatkan segalanya juga mulai menunjukkan tanda-tandanya, kedua anak tersebut akan saling mendekati dan membunuh. Jadi, yang manakah engkau? yang menghancurkan atau menyelamatkan? atau ... kau akan menjadi saksi dari pertarungan tersebut?"** Ucap pria itu, Naruto hanya mampu mendengar tanpa bisa bertanya karena ucapan pria itu sangat abstrak dan tak jelas.

Pria itu berbalik dan angin kencang kembali bertiup bersamaan dengan menghilangnya pria itu.

"Haah … Haah" Naruto berusaha menarik oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya. Karena dia dipaksa untuk tidak bernafas secara tiba-tiba.

Keringat membasahi seluruh tubuhnya tanpa terkendali.

"Cih ... Siapa pria itu?" Tanyanya dalam hati lalu kembali berlari pulang.

 **TBC / END?**

 **N** **b : Cerita ini tak memiliki hubungan apa-apa terhadap cerita Naruto The Saiyan Warrior. Di ibaratkan ini hanya What If dari cerita NTSW. Ya untuk sekarang ide saya seperti itu.**

 **Bima Ootsutsuki~ Logout~**


End file.
